


Cabin in the Woods

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [39]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Univerese - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human!Caroline, No Smut, Nudity, Werewolf!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: The naked man on her back porch wasn't what she expected on a Saturday morning.





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> @klarolineforevermine: “you passed out on my front porch after a late night wolfy run AND OMG YOU’RE NAKED AND  
> REALLY HOT, ALSO WHO ARE YOU?”

Caroline poked him with a stick.

The naked man, on her porch. There didn’t appear to be any physical ailments - she’d checked, _thoroughly_. Bottom lip caught tightly between her teeth, she was even willing to go as far as to say he looked healthy. Very, very healthy.

Still.

She jabbed him again, a little harder than she’d intended. He grunted, lashes lifting and her breath caught at the feral mix of blue and gold that was looked at her, the wildness a surprise. Then he blinked, and the that intensity was gone.

“Is there a reason your jabbing me with that stick, sweetheart?”

Oh, now that was just unfair. The naked, healthy man had an accent. “You’re naked on my porch.”

He blinked, and pushed up with a gorgeous flex of muscle and she darted her eyes away, but not before getting an eyeful of abs and… thigh.

“Well, this is embarrassing. I take it your my new neighbor?”

“I live here. You don’t.”

His lips curved, something interested behind his gaze as he took a slow breath. The blue was filled with the faintest of gold sparks. “I suppose that explains the stick.”

She gave him an unimpressed look and absolutely did not notice those dimples. “I don’t touch random, naked people. I’ve no idea where you’ve been. But thank you, I’ve been needing an excuse to power-wash my porch. Do you live close to here and does the rest of the neighborhood know about your nudity issues? Or should I find you a towel to preserve their eyeballs? Brain bleach isn’t an actual thing, you know?”

Both of his eyebrows crawled upwards, and he laughed, low in his throat as he stood. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been insulted in quite this manner.”

“Feel free to complain to the HOA. I’d suggest pants first.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He stepped down and she kept her face blank with will power she didn't know she had. “I’ll suppose I'll be seeing you around.”

Caroline waited until he’d slipped back into the dense wooded area her porch faced, before stepping inside. She shut the door and then fanned herself.

Great. She was living near a nudist colony.


End file.
